


Gloria Regali

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jacob Seed, Alpha John Seed, Alpha Joseph Seed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Omega Rook, Eventual Queen Rook, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocence, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Joseph is a King, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nesting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Panic Attacks, Pillow Talk, Rook is Maleficent, Rook is a Princess, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Jacob Seed, Werewolf John Seed, Werewolf Joseph Seed, Witch Faith Seed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: **ON HOLD AND BEING RE-WRITTEN**Gloria Regali is an Alternate universe, set in a fantasy world where creatures like werewolves and fae exist.Dutch is the king of the kingdom known as Resistentiam. A small but powerful nation with a royal bloodline going back almost three thousand years. They are on one side of the war. On the other side of the war is the Kingdom called New Eden, ruled over by King Joseph, Known to the common folk as the Father. Having been going at each other throats for years, the two kingdoms finally agree to a peace treaty. A marriage, a union between the two royal families. The only one suitable for the 'position' is Dutch's second eldest daughter, Princess Rook, known in both kingdoms as the fallen angel.**For updates on my writing status please check out my profile. It explains in a little more detail as to why I'm not posting anything as of late. But in short, I am still active and would love to hear from you. Xx





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't really a chapter but rather an introduction and context page, here you'll find a small blurb for each chapter and the name of the song that inspired it. There are spoilers so please be warned. Please remember to leave a Kudo and a comment, both are deeply appreciated.

Dutch is the king of the kingdom known as Resistentiam. A small but powerful nation with a royal bloodline going back almost three thousand years. They are on one side of the war.

On the other side of the war is the Kingdom called New Eden, ruled over by King Joseph, Known to the common folk as the Father.

Having been going at each other throats for years, the two kingdoms finally agree to a peace treaty. A marriage, a union between the two royal families. The only one suitable for the 'position' is Dutch's second eldest daughter, Princess Rook, known in both kingdoms as the fallen angel.

* * *

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1: Gloria Regali, Fleurie**

The Seed brothers make their way to the kingdom of Resistentiam, in order to begin the peace talks, with King Dutch. As expected, their arrival is met with disgust and violence, in court and out of it. Not everyone is happy with there presence, but what really flips the switch is when they are informed that their dear princess rook is set to marry Joseph seed himself. Having no other choice Rook leaves with them.

**Chapter 2: Noble Blood, **Fleurie****

It's a week later and Rook has only just arrived at the capital, Eden's Gate. Scared and alone, on foreign land, she begins to cave in on herself, becoming a docile, almost emotionless, shell of her former self. Unsure as to what to do, and worrying for her health, Joseph writes to her father insisting that he sends her handmaids, and advisors as soon as possible. Locked in her room, for her own protection, Rook begins to write in her journal. 

**Chapter 3: The Suite, Victoria OST**

With her friends and close advisors now with her Rook begins to settle in, even going as far as adventuring around the castle grounds with her favourite guards, Staci and Joey. Finally seeing the real rook in her element and comfortable, Joseph can't help but think about what the voice foretold. Doubt seeps into his mind, and he realises that he's scared to taint her purity and light. Jacob has a run-in with rook down in the hot springs under the castle. 

**Chapter 4: Undone, Fleurie**

Finally, it's time for Rooks and Joseph's wedding and Rook coronation. The night before a ball is held in their honour, hundreds show for the ball and the wedding, and everything overwhelms rook to the point where she runs. When no one can locate her, everyone starts to panic and points the finger at each other. Rook returns in time for the wedding, but Joseph wants to know where she went and who she was with. 

**Chapter 5:** **Play with me, Rendezvous at two (NSFW)**

Rooks Wedding night, only it doesn't turn out how she was expecting it to. Joseph decided to Bond with Rook, but that's not the issue, the issue is the two extras seeds there to 'watch' the consummation. 

* * *

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6: Jenny of Oldstones, Florence and the** **machine**

**Chapter 7** **: Breath of Life, Florence and the machine**

**Chapter 8: Paint it black, Ciara**

**Chapter 9: Sound of war, Fleurie**

**Chapter 10: Onward and Upward, Fleurie**

* * *


	2. Characters and there positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple list of what the characters are. for example... Joseph seed, King, Werewolf (Alpha).

**New Eden**

  * Joseph Seed - King, Werewolf (Alpha)
  * John Seed - Master of Coin, Werewolf (Alpha)
  * Jacob Seed - Kings Guard, Werewolf (Alpha)
  * Faith Seed - Royal Sorceress, Witch, Siren



**Resistentiam**

  * Dutch Roosevelt - king, fae
  * Rook - Princess turned Queen, Fae, Werewolf (Omega)
  * Jess - Princess (Renounced), Fae
  * Staci Pratt - Queens Guard, Royal Advisor, Fae
  * Nick Rye - Duke, Fae
  * Kim Rye - Dutchess, Siren
  * Eli Palmer - Kings Guard, Lord, Werewolf (Alpha)
  * Grace Armstrong - Lady in waiting, Fae, Werewolf (Beta)
  * Mary May Fairgrave - Lady in Waiting, Fae



**Original Characters**

  * Kitty, John's 'Girlfriend', Human
  * Luca, Queen's Guard, Fae



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 will be up tonight. keep an eye out. (so far 1,257 words)


	3. Chapter 1: Gloria Regali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seed brothers make their way to the kingdom of Resistentiam, in order to begin the peace talks, with King Dutch. As expected, their arrival is met with disgust and violence, in court and out of it. Not everyone is happy with there presence, but what really flips the switch is when they are informed that their dear princess rook is set to marry Joseph seed himself. Having no other choice Rook leaves with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy xx

heIntro...

Dutch is the king of the kingdom known as Resistentiam. A small but powerful nation with a royal bloodline going back almost three thousand years. They are on one side of the war. On the other side of the war is the Kingdom called New Eden, ruled over by King Joseph, Known to the common folk as the Father. Having been going at each other throats for years, the two kingdoms finally agree to a peace treaty. A marriage, a union between the two royal families. The only one suitable for the 'position' is Dutch's second eldest daughter, Princess Rook, known in both kingdoms as the fallen angel.

* * *

The castle was gorgeous, the seed brothers could barely believe their eyes. The castle was made out of a lovely white stone, every inch shone in the bright sunlight. Ivy and other flowers, such as marigolds and roses, wrapped themselves around parts of the building, Joseph made a mental note to be faith here one day. It was like something out of one of their childhood stories, never in their lives had they seen anything so magnificent. The moment of awe was interrupted by a servant calling the father's name. "Please, your grace. Follow me". He spoke timidly, signalling to them to follow him into the palace.

Inside the palace was even better, the floor was made out of marble walls covered in gorgeous paintings. John would be lying if he didn't say he was a tad bit jealous of the majestic decor. Brothers walked for what seems like forever before they finally came to a stop in a massive hall, a throne sat at the head of the room. Dutch sat rather comfortably in the large throne, looking almost bored as he waited for them to approach. "Joseph", he greeted rather coldly, sending a nod of recognition to the other brothers.

"Dutch", he greeted back in the same tone.

"Skipping the pleasantries. And the peace treaty aside, what are your intentions when you get what you want? And what do you want exactly?" A Servant quickly approached, handing Dutch a glass of wine.

" A union, a marriage between our two great families". Joseph said, so sure of himself. Dutch hummed in response, before taking a sip of wine.

" A marriage you say, with whom exactly. You can't possibly mean one of my daughters".

" that's exactly what I mean. Rook I believe is her name", his smile only seems to grow, not unnerved in the slightest by the scowl Dutch was sending him.

"And if I agree? What do we get out of it? The way I see it, you get my beautiful daughter and we get nothing, so what do we get?"

Now it was John's turn to speak, " we are willing to return the land that we... Acquired. And some prisoners of war". Dutch go to slights none of his head. The idea wasn't too bad. Are union between the two families that would last for years, his land and people back, and hopefully some grandchildren. It honestly didn't sound half bad, but it was who was offering that was the problem.

Joseph was just about to speak up when a servant rushed into the hall. He was quick to whisper in the king's ear before stepping back and nodding. " I'm afraid I have to excuse myself for a moment. I'll be back shortly". And with that, he stood up and left the hall.

They could smell her before they could see her, a light vanilla smell filters in the air, something so intoxicating smell that they could hardly resist. Jacobs' ears pick it up first, the light patter of her bare feet on the stone, as she ran her way towards the throne room. And then he heard the sound of someone else following close behind her.

They could tell which direction she's going to come in from, her scent now strongly coming from the door to the left. She burst into the throne room all smiles and giggles. She's dressed in a white fitted gown, hair down but strands pulled back and held in place by a white ribbon. It's too difficult with the way she is moving for them to tell her exact height, but judging by it she was something around 5'4. It's with a childlike innocence that she spins and dances around, skipping her way across the hall to the opposite door. Oblivious to there presence. The guard that follows after her does, in fact, take notice of them. He murmurs a quick, "please excuse her", following her out of the hall, attempting to keep up with the carefree girl.

He's just about to leave the room, when her dress is thrown over his face, blocking his vision. He falls to the floor with the shock of it, her laughter echoing on the walls. Giggling as she skips away. A few of the guards snicker under their breath, One, however, decides to speak up, "she going swimming again is she, Pratt?" He nods, carefully folding the dressing in his hands, not wanting to ruin the delicate materials. "Third time this week is it?"

"Yeah". He sighs. "Just glad this time she's still got her undress on". He huffs, pulling himself up off the floor. "Best go find her before that comes off too". And with that, he's gone, his footfalls echoing in the room as he sprints off after her.

There was a moment or two of silence where the brothers did nothing more than look at one another. John who spoke first, "well isn't she just adorable". He grinned, sniffing the air a few more times, trying to catch one last whiff of her perfect scent. "Which daughter do you think she is? Or perhaps she's just a lady of the court. What do you think brothers?"

The conversation was interrupted, the king had returned. "That would be Rook". He smiled fondly at the thought of her, before taking his seat again on the throne. "What do you think?" He grumbled, taking a sip of his wine.

"From what little we saw. I'd say she's beautiful". John commented before his brothers could say anything. That cheeky grin plastered on his face. Joseph placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, just before giving him a look that politely said 'shut up'.

"I think she will do fine, Dutch. She seems very full of life, has that childlike innocence aura to her. I must ask though, have you told her what we have planned. I'd hate for this to be thrown on her so suddenly".

"Rook may be childlike and very innocent, but she is far from naive. Get on her bad side and she'll rip your throat out faster than you can blink. My daughter has been through many troubles in her life, she is no stranger to the brutality of this world". He turned his head to look at the portrait on the wall, it was a gorgeous oil painting of Rook. Except there was something different, in the painting Rook had a massive set of wings behind her, A impressive, distinguished white with light violet tips. "she had wings once, but they were taken from her. A cruel man we all trusted, drug her and carved her wings from her body. In all my years I've never heard anything as distressing as the sound of her cries when she woke up and found that they were gone". Joseph was in a state of shock, he had known that they refer to the Princess as the fallen angel, but he had no idea that her story was so horrifying.

" I had no idea". He spoke, sadness clear his voice. Johns gaze was cast to the floor, The description of what had happened to Rook had brought back some rather traumatising memories. Jacob subtly moved his hand to rest on his brother's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort without making it known.

" don't get me wrong though. She is still a delicate little thing. I'm expecting you to take impeccable care of her".

"Of course. I'd be ashamed of myself I didn't".

"Right, well then. I'll tell her to get her things?"

* * *

Rookis lying on the bed when they come in, the guard from earlier lying beside her. Both of them staring up at the art on the ceiling. The materials hanging from the top of the canopy bed, blocking the view of the men in her room, she can tell that they're there. Nudging Staci to get up knowing that her father and the furious that he is in the same bed as her, she sits up as well re-wrapping the towel around her wet head. "Hello, papa". She giggles.

"Hello, little one. I'm afraid you'll be leaving tonight".

"For the wedding?"

"Yes, my dear".

"Okay, papa. Can Staci come?"

"I'm afraid not. At least not at the moment", she looks down at the floor, a sad, defeated expression of her face.

"Okay, papa". 

* * *

Several hours later and Rook is all packed. She steps into the carriage with the help of her new fiance. Having only a third of her belonging with her and a child-like pout on her lips they set off to begin her new life in New Eden. She sits on the same side as her fiance, his eldest brother sat opposite her. An eerie silence settles on the carriage and they make their way out of the city, no one dares speak a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any ideas on where the story could go feel free to comment xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or suggestions on how this story could go, feel free to comment down below.


End file.
